


[GGAd+Ad水仙]三角關係

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Husband Gellert Grindelwald, Intersex, Love Triangle, Mistress Al(28), Multi, Wife Albus(18)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 三角形





	1. 上

　　葛林戴華德推門進入時他的小妻子已經在門邊候著他了。小手乖巧地替他脫下大衣，溫順地勾住他的臂膀，順應他的節奏一同向前。

　　較為孱弱的美人從宮廷椅上站起，略顯蒼白的臉掛著一抹微笑。他還需要外人攙扶，抱著襁褓的手卻是堅定有力，小妻子看不下去也去摟住了他的腰——他們明顯都頓了一下——將人帶至自己面前。

　　看兩位愛人現今如此友好，葛林戴華德實則感到欣慰。

　　「大人。」阿爾向他行了個簡單的禮，阿不思擔心得不敢轉移目光，直直盯著阿爾臉面，生怕他有個萬一。

　　阿不思這是多慮了，但葛林戴華德不打算提醒他。他樂於看小妻子憂慮阿爾的模樣，並希望這分憂心能永久持續下去。

　　他讓阿爾起身，自己接過了孩子，「身體怎麼樣，休息得好嗎？」

　　「已經好多了。多虧阿不思幫我下隔離咒，否則所有人都惦記我有病在身，到現在都不讓我抱著孩子。」他低頭看了看阿不思，兩位美人相視而笑。

　　他讓他們都坐下。阿爾的現況不宜久站，何況他與阿不思此刻又都懷著孩子，能坐就盡量坐著。葛林戴華德摸上嫩妻扁平的肚子，心想那裡再不久就會變得圓潤豐腴，像阿爾當初那樣。他有點後悔沒替他倆早一點穿環，穿環時得承受的刺激可能導致愛人們同時流產，但另一方面他又希望多保有阿不思現在白玉無瑕的清純姿態，儘管他知道那只是表面。

　　四個月過去兩位愛侶都消瘦不少，葛林戴華德在兩人臉與唇上落下無數愛吻，掐了阿爾尚未退完奶便急著重新脹大的胸乳，引起一聲嬌吟。他讓僕人去備餐，把軟下身體的阿爾靠在阿不思懷裡，「等我沐浴完就能開飯了，先去餐桌邊候著吧。」

　　他知道他們會做什麼，阿不思會在餐桌邊啃咬阿爾的脖子，一邊解開阿爾的上衣繩扣，挑弄那粒被強迫暴露的殷紅乳頭。

　　葛林戴華德笑了，他躺入浴池裡，用無聲咒換來一枚鏡子。預言和實際眼見還是有所差別，但他並非沒有能力親眼見證——他往鏡面輕敲了五下，妻子與情婦的美艷畫面立即顯現。

　　方便的小東西，他想。但絕不能讓阿不思或阿爾知道，不然他們兩人都會犯脾氣的。

　　該出去的時間像小時鐘在他心中滴答滴答倒數。

 

　　阿不思剛來時和阿爾鬧得天地不容，整座城堡都差點被他們倆的魔法掀翻屋頂。阿不思的魔法比阿爾精進，舉手投足都有一股貴族間的從容；但阿爾是葛林戴華德教大的，他十二歲就進入府邸當女僕，十四歲成為貼身侍從，十六歲成為情婦，並在阿不思來前幾個月才為葛林戴華德誕下一子。若真讓城堡裡的人來說，阿爾反倒才像是古堡的真正女主人，而阿不思這個為利結合的法妻只是個外人。

　　葛林戴華德被他們三天一小吵，五天一大鬧搞得頭痛生煩，他有勸過阿爾住去別館，阿爾不肯；讓阿不思對阿爾好點，阿不思卻指著他的鼻子罵「我是正妻他是情婦，而你現在居然還要我讓著他？！」

　　他們光湊在一起吃飯都能讓桌上銀餐具乒乓作響、湯汁四濺，葛林戴華德不高興了，負責料理的大廚和盛飯老女僕也不高興了，就他倆隔人互瞪的狠勁一點沒有減少。

　　三天不打上房揭瓦，葛林戴華德想他忍的也夠久了，每時每刻都有僕人來向他告狀哪裡出了狀況、什麼東西壞了，他捏了捏眉間，把一大一小兩個愛人丟進同一間「牢房」。

　　「沒和好之前不准出來。」他說，並交代了眾多下僕對他倆的處置。沒有人會營救他們兩個，任憑阿不思哭得涕泗滂沱都無人搭理；阿爾也在門邊流乾了眼淚，嘴上掛著挽留的碎念，雙眼無神。

　　他們的新牢獄是一件再普通不過的套房，魔法會定期幫他們做清掃，他們做什麼都避不過對方。一張雙人床、一間浴廁、一個浴缸、一扇連接陽台卻打不開也破壞不了的落地窗，怕是他們會把其中一人推下摔死。他們倒想，但兩根魔杖都在被推入房間之前沒收了，他們難道要用麻瓜的方式來破窗嗎？

　　他們會爭奪床位、浴廁的使用權，彼此之間口角不斷。嵌入式衣櫃裡沒有太多衣物，只有款式相同的棉質睡袍，他們平時都穿絲質睡裙穿慣了，一下子被替換成較粗製的質料讓脾氣更是暴躁。

　　門衛沒有嚴格禁止他們打架吵嘴，撕了的床單會自動回覆如初，皮膚上有了傷口會在牆邊出現藥物。用膳是一天三次，餐飯會自動出現在他倆前方，不論他們是身在床上還是浴缸。但餐點的份量卻是日漸減少，阿不思隔著門問了才知道：但凡他倆鬧出的動靜太大，廚房便會減少他們各一部份的餐食，且日後也不會回增。

　　性愛是三天一次，下人一開始還會在餐裡加藥，若他們各自解決就在下一頓飯裡加強藥效，並把他們的腳鍊在一起。久而久之他們也學乖了，為不遭受更多懲罰會自發性地去愛撫、插入或被插入對方的身體，他們甚至為會了多吃那一顆餐後葡萄，叫到全館上下都聽得一清二楚。

　　他們太餓了，葛林戴華德的馴化方式反讓他們都退化成一匹匹野獸。吵得最誇張的是那一次，阿不思憤怒之下叫阿爾不要再繼續撓門，質問對方為什麼就這麼想把他逼瘋。

　　他第一次見到阿爾那麼兇的眼神，「我不是想要把你逼瘋，我甚至不是想要逃，我只是在擔心我的孩子！」

　　阿不思心軟片刻，但隨即又被關鍵字挑燃怒火，「『你的孩子』？你只是個情婦，卻在我嫁入之前早早替他產下了私生子。而我才是正妻，我才是蓋勒特的法定妻子，卻到現在都還無法替他懷上一兒半女！若非是你每時每刻阻擋在我和他之間，我怎麼會到現在都還無法懷孕？！」

　　那次紛爭直接讓他們的現有飯量減半。他們本就只剩一天一餐了，再經刪減，現在份量只有原始一份餐的五分之一。

　　家具們刻意恢復得極慢，像要他們認清自己的過錯。藥效一上來，他們被迫在一片狼藉中進行交媾，精水被射入彼此深處，直到脫水暈厥才被允許停下。

　　不能說這回吵架只是有弊無利，他倆的關係也確實有所緩和，只是進步空間頗大。

　　那之後阿爾色誘……「試圖色誘」過一個門衛，他說那人曾對他有意思。

　　阿不思照他說的在床上裝病，他們甚至都不需要假裝，他們真實的模樣就是病懨懨又楚楚可憐。阿爾跪在地上環住門衛跨入的腿，胸部豪不保留的硬擠進去，在開闊的衣領下擠出一條深邃的乳溝。

　　門衛了然於心，草草檢查完阿不思的狀況就走了。晚些時候他們一人得到一罐葡萄糖液，色誘的事估計是沒戲了，阿不思喝完後選擇上床睡覺。他日前和阿爾約好可以背對背共享有這張床，而不必有一個人去睡地板或浴室。

　　阿不思不曉得自己睡了多久，他一覺無夢，後在床的吱呀聲和身體異感下醒來。

　　他是被阿爾弄醒的，更準確點講，他是被阿爾「操醒」的。

　　阿爾渾身光裸，全身上下都是自己抓出的紅痕，潮濕的水液浸透了整個下盤，阿不思的子宮也快被他的精液灌滿。他看起來累壞了，但又屈於藥力不得停下。

　　阿爾流著淚在幹他，他的乳房隨震動大幅擺盪，灑濺出幾滴奶水在阿不思臉上。他們先前沒有接過吻，但此刻阿爾只是一隻失了人性的發情野獸，他瘋狂啃咬著阿不思的唇，也不在乎把小人兒咬疼咬傷。他喝下阿不思的血珠，食髓知味地想要更多，阿不思撐起雙手想推開他卻敵不過他的蠻力，反被阿爾在各處抓出好幾條傷痕。

　　如被一隻茹毛飲血的猛獸侵犯，阿不思害怕極了，他一再被逼射，大腿不得併攏，陰道內避都被摩擦得生疼。他被阿爾強硬變換了好幾個姿勢，熱汗冷了後又被覆上一層新的，未經潤滑的後庭被阿爾直貫闖入，他一邊又被阿爾流出來的蜜水澆滿下身。

　　阿爾的陰莖就是一根小怪物，那劑魔藥塑造出了一個想幹死他的怪物。它怎麼能射了那麼多次都不見軟化？阿不思確信他在某次身體快被折斷的當下被阿爾尿在裡面，他連罵的力氣都沒有，也根本分不清從肉縫流出來的究竟是尿液還是其他東西。

　　天微泛起魚肚白時他終於昏了過去，但阿爾還未曾消停。阿不思還保有淺薄的意識，他感受到阿爾全身的重量。

　　阿爾再一次把他含硬，騎在他身上，用他再也榨不出任何汁液的可憐陰莖瘋狂幹著自己，直到體力徹底透支才暈厥倒下。

　　再甦醒時阿不思只覺得自己渾身綿軟，他感受不到他的四肢或下半身，沉重壓迫他的身體讓他呼吸困難，他連睜開眼皮都倍受艱辛。他沒有辦法翻身，他情可自己沒試圖這麼做或依然毫無知覺，但就在他試著挪開右腿時如雷擊一般的痠疼驚哭了他，可憐紅腫的雙穴也漸漸地吐出哀號。

　　他艱難地扭動脖子，目光犀利地對上同樣剛醒來的阿爾。  
　  
　　「對不起……」阿爾說，同時閃避著瞪視。

　　縱然那是阿不思聽阿爾說過最真摯的道歉，他也不打算在短時間內原諒他。

 

　　他們那天之後就不再吵架了，但門衛還不打算放他們出去。他們說葛林戴華德丟下他倆出差去了，這一時半刻還不會回來。

　　阿不思生氣歸生氣，心想這說不定只是用來測試他與阿爾友好程度的藉口，有了上回前科，葛林戴華德對他倆的信賴度肯定降低不少。

　　漸漸的，阿爾的身體愈來愈虛弱。這很正常，他們每天都只能吃進一點點食物，上次耗盡了全部的力又還來不及恢復。阿不思能撐得久不過是因為他還年輕，但說實話他又能再撐上多久呢？

　　他們變得成天耗在那張床上。

　　春藥在他們學會自動自發後就沒在下了，他們在床上學會接吻、親吻彼此的每一寸皮膚。沒有藥力逼迫代表他們可以慢慢來，甚至不需要真的進入對方，只要手淫和肉體貼合就可以相互到達潮吹，但他們依然很累。

　　餓久了不代表可以忍受飢餓，阿不思至今仍未、也不想習慣。他發現自己會不自覺掉淚，盪熱的液體順勢滑過他的臉頰，餓到極致時他會去舔食那些淚液。

　　是阿爾先看不下去了。他把阿不思轉了過來，親吻了小人兒的唇，然後把其中一邊乳房塞進阿不思嘴裡。

　　阿不思驚住了。

　　「吸啊，你不是餓嗎。」阿爾說。他看出阿不思很猶豫，但他自己又尷尬得臉紅。他並不是沒餵過成人喝他的母奶，雖然——好吧，所謂「成人」也就是單指葛林戴華德罷了，但在授乳給明明成年了卻還像小孩子一樣的阿不思時卻顯得不知所措。

　　阿不思猶豫再三還是決定吸了一口。他餓極了，如果出賣自己的良心與尊嚴可以獲得一口糧食，那就這樣吧，他不在乎了。

　　他開始賣力吸吮阿爾的乳頭。

　　在吸食到第一口鮮甜後他有點難以克制。像糖蜜沖過他乾渴的喉嚨，又瞬間填補他空蕩蕩的胃，阿不思情不自禁想要更多。他一心只想要吃飽，也沒去把持嘴上力道，把阿爾整個乳房都吸疼了。

　　他把乳肉塞滿整個口腔，一邊喝空了就換另一邊吸。如果說被下藥的阿爾是發情猛獸，那此刻的阿不思恐怕就是餓死鬼了。

　　自從被關在一起已經四個月了，哪怕阿爾一開始還有心擠奶，但到現在也被退得所剩無幾。阿不思知道阿爾乳水不多，但他怎樣也停不下吸食，他就像是犯了癮，欲想阿爾源源不絕地為他產泌出更多奶水。

 

　　他把阿爾的乳頭都吸腫了，乳房也都是他掐出來的瘀青。阿不思確實心疼他了，他這才注意到阿爾早已面佈蒼白，是撐著一口氣不肯喊痛。

　　阿不思主動提議把下一餐的量分一半給阿爾，但被阿爾搖頭拒絕了。阿爾病懨懨地吃完飯變重新倒頭睡去，阿不思盯著他，努力幫他擠出更多床位。

　　他發現時恐怕阿爾已經發病一段時日了。阿爾睡去後一直沒有醒來，阿不思擔心之際摸索出腦內的無杖魔法，使用後才發現阿爾發了低燒。

　　阿不思連忙衝下床去門邊求助，孱弱的身體馬上讓他兩腳一軟跪在地上。他狂亂地敲著門，哭啞著嗓子說這回是真的，阿爾是真的病了，他們沒有在騙人。

　　阿不思覺得他連續敲了一個小時，門衛終於大發慈悲帶著治療師進入。由於有著前車之鑒，門衛進房時不單是瞪了他一眼，還刻意與他隔開一大段距離。

　　他們替阿爾做了精密檢查、把了脈，確認阿不思所言為真，在床邊討論治療方法。阿不思不懂明明只是低燒為何還要討論那麼多，他紊亂的小腦袋也沒法讓他理出思緒，「他絕不能在這裡治病，這裡就不是個良好的休養環境，你們看也知道了吧！」

　　門衛與治療師就著他的話皺了眉頭，阿不思心慮他們是怕違反命令被葛林戴華德責罰，主動提及可以繼續軟禁他，餐食也不用增量。

　　他們互看了一眼，在阿不思疑惑之下也替他把了脈博。他們最終還是把阿爾和阿不思都帶了出去，阿不思被安置在一間小休息室，他們幫他披了外衣，又給了他一塊生乳捲蛋糕和一壺熱果汁。

　　阿不思替自己感到羞恥，他本該心繫著阿爾現況的，但實在耐不住渴望，直把兩樣食物都消滅掉乾淨。他的嘴角還掛著一抹鮮奶油，治療師告訴他阿爾出現的只是早孕反應，多加照顧就好了，更重要的是他自己也懷了阿爾的子嗣。

　　阿不思頓時感到無所適從。不是說他沒料到自己會懷孕，旁人根本不給他們採取避孕措施，有小孩只是早晚的事。但阿爾的孩子？

　　想到這段句子阿不思還是忍不住雙眼一矇，他被攙扶坐回軟椅，奇妙、詭異、又有一絲美好的感情在心底發酵。

　　他本以為自己只會替葛林戴華德誕下子嗣。他們會有好多好多可愛的孩子，且其中之一會成為葛林戴華德的繼承人。

　　他又想，阿爾也懷了他的孩子。

　　如果問他想不想拿掉、或讓他跟阿爾都拿掉孩子，阿不思是不想的。他不知道為什麼，但卻篤定不僅是因為「孩子很無辜」這麼單純。

　　他去找了阿爾。

　　阿爾整整昏睡一天後才醒來，且一醒來就吵著要看自己的兒子。多方人馬都勸說他該好好休息，別因一時心急把病傳染給了孩子。

　　那時他們的魔杖都已被歸回，阿爾搭住阿不思的手，哭著求他，「你會下高階的隔離咒吧？你在學校被譽為天才不是嗎？用咒語把我包覆起來，讓我見見我的孩子，至少讓我抱一抱他……」

　　阿不思無奈地在阿爾額頭落下親吻，替他施了咒。

　　一個多禮拜後葛林戴華德回來了。在那之前，他們夜夜睡在同一張床上。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> AD/ad的第三人稱代名詞"Ze"
> 
> 寫3p簡直折磨我自己，在腦子裡想像明明很美好的啊

　　他們的婚禮殿堂壟罩在金色的光輝，空氣是暖洋洋的，氣氛是令人歡快的，阿不思覺得這一切美到只能說是不切實際。

　　他腳踏高跟鞋，站在綿長至走道盡頭的紅毯上，接吻時卻還需丈夫彎下腰肢。

　　蓋勒特．葛林戴華德，他現今的丈夫。英俊、得體、事業有成，儘管年紀只比博知維小不了兩、三歲，阿不思仍是對葛林戴華德一見傾心。

　　他們度過了一次美好的洞房花燭夜。葛林戴華德徹底把他打開了，那動作之輕柔，讓阿不思直把自己全盤交出。

　　他每一處骨髓都化作棉絮，在月光餘燼下化為虛無，阿不思像一灘水，乖巧地任人擺布。他渾身都是最柔軟的地方，只要葛林戴華德想，他每一處都願意為他敞開。

　　巨龍直搗深穴，強勢又不失溫柔地佔據新領地。皺褶被全數撐開，阿不思有幾秒暫停了呼吸。

　　脹脹的，但不會很痛。他都不知自己有這麼大能耐，巨物把他塞得滿滿當當，他想伸手去碰一碰。

　　他太溼了，過去從來沒這麼溼過。粗壯把他的水都堵在裡面，肉壁怎樣也不肯鬆口，葛林戴華德卻開始移動。

　　他麼能在新婚丈夫面前表現得這麼淫蕩。阿不思摀住自己的嘴，不讓嬌吟和喘息有一絲機會逃竄。

　　「叫出來吧，親愛的。」葛林戴華德親吻他，撫慰過他粉櫻色的稚嫩乳尖，「別藏著你可愛的聲音了。」

　　阿不思徹底把自己交了出去。

 

　　小人兒爬上了床。

　　他抱著一粒軟枕，把原本床位上的枕頭丟上椅子，換成了手上的。

　　雖然阿不思不想承認，但那顆枕頭上沾有阿爾的奶香，而他喜歡那種味道。事實上，過去幾個月他都是在這種甜香下入睡，忽然斷了反會讓他不甚自在。

　　他為什麼像是需要戒奶呢？阿不思抱著枕頭賭氣地想。

　　葛林戴華德收起睡前小冊，脫下鼻樑上的金絲框眼鏡。他也是需要戴眼鏡的年紀了，阿不思看著他。他趴在柔軟的床上，小孩在他平扁扁的小肚子裡。

　　葛林戴華德的眼鏡很好看，那是阿不思挑的，金絲半圓形鏡框。那應該不能算是嫁妝之一，只能說是他送給未來丈夫的禮物，他那時總說自己老時也要配一副一樣的。

　　喔……他忘記誇讚他丈夫戴起眼鏡很好看了。好吧，葛林戴華德戴眼鏡時的樣子也很迷人。

　　他用腳勾了勾丈夫的睡袍，「不做嗎？」

　　葛林戴華德已經蓋好被褥，對著他笑，「你不累嗎？也不生我的氣？」

　　「要說氣還是有的，」他瞪了葛林戴華德一眼，圓亮亮的大眼睛半點沒有殺傷力，「你把我和阿爾關在一起就算了，怎麼可以還逼我們……！」

　　他嘟起了嘴，如果阿爾在的話一定會親他的。

　　葛林戴華德順著他的頭髮，大手把他頭皮按摩得很舒適，「但事實證明效果拔萃不是？看看你和阿爾現在好成什麼樣子。一心想和阿爾一起睡，都不願爬到我的床上了。」

　　「才沒有。」阿不思翻身起床，白腿一跨坐在葛林戴華德腰上。他用嘴把睡袍撩到胸下，素白底褲裡包覆著尚未長成的粉嫩陰莖，卵囊與小穴隔著一層棉料在腰肢上摩擦點火。他四個月沒得到丈夫溫存了，現下小傢伙們都有點迫不及待。

　　他明明該休息的。吃胖一點，把屁股和腿根的肉再增多一些，有肉感摸起來會舒服得多，但他實在是等不及了。葛林戴華德把他翻身按在身下，手多次勾起他腿根的鬆緊帶又放開，彈回皮膚上面發出悶悶的啪啪響，「怎麼，下面癢了？」

　　阿不思張大嘴巴欲還口，但又惦在家裡良好的教養不敢口出粗俗，只好把一張小臉都憋紅了。葛林戴華德笑了一笑，阿不思頓時覺得心裡不平衡，平平都是貴族出生，葛林戴華德為何就能如此口出俗言呢。

　　他主動迎了上去，在丈夫鎖骨留下一排齒痕。

 

　　葛林戴華德正把阿爾壓在牆壁上面操。

　　阿爾的裙襬被撩到腰際，白長襪的吊帶被葛林戴華德有一下沒一下地拉開彈回，清脆的啪啪聲，就像他那晚的小內褲。或許這是葛林戴華德的小趣味，阿不思想。嫁入越久他就越能得知那人不為人知的小惡趣。

　　這不是他頭一回見到類似畫面，但時至今日他也不會怒而離開或指著阿爾破口大罵。

　　他現在覺得阿爾的屁股很可愛。這是正常的嗎？沒幾個月前他還把阿爾視作不共戴天之敵呢。阿不思從花瓶架旁現身，一步步朝兩人走近。

　　一步。阿爾的臀瓣被拍打成嫩紅色，他不只一次摸過那裡，知道那兒的手感比乍看之下還要妙不可言；兩步。葛林戴華德注意到他，拉開一點與阿爾間的距離，阿不思勾起微笑，示意他不需停下動作；三步。阿爾也發現他了，他的吊帶襪內側全被淫水浸了個透，內褲在滋潤下早被澆成半透明，套在兩膝之間被折磨變形。

　　葛林戴華德還是退開了，他擁吻住小妻子，將濕漉漉的屌壓在嫩妻肚子上。阿爾隻身攀附牆面，沒人攙扶眼見就要滑到地上。

　　他的鞋子被脫掉了，絲襪裡的腳底板蜷曲在一起，兩隻鞋子正好落在走道兩側。地毯令他不必感受冰冷，阿爾轉頭看兩人卿卿我我，阿不思的腳尖在地上胡亂磨蹭。

　　小孩兒身高要比他矮上一些，但腿同樣修長。阿不思此時背對著他，臀上的裙料被葛林戴華德壓出大推皺褶，整個人差點就要被男人懸空抱在懷裡。

　　阿不思太小了，看起來就像是溫室裡的小巧花苞，再輕微的波折都可以讓他從莖萼上掉下來。

　　他們總算停止接吻。葛林戴華德扶起了他，阿不思雙頰通紅靠在丈夫懷裡喘氣。

　　「別穿鞋了吧。」阿不思說，他用魔法把兩隻鞋子扔地更遠。

　　阿爾還暈呼呼的，連續性的雌穴高潮讓他還有點難以走路。葛林戴華德橫抱起他，讓他的小穴沿途滴水；阿不思把花瓶架拓寬，並把花瓶帶花變成了厚實的軟墊和柱狀靠枕，讓丈夫把情人安置其上。

　　他的溼穴被操爛了，一戳開就滴答滴答吐出大量蜜水，一張一縮挑明還沒吃飽。阿不思舔了一下，痙攣讓漫天淫水濺透他的舌頭乃至鼻尖，整個世界頓然腥靡，他甚至還沒伸到裡面。

　　他把阿爾的內褲脫掉，看它變形成這樣，阿爾應該也不需要再穿了。葛林戴華德伸進他的下襬，雙手翻攪他的陰核和花穴，阿不思緊急下撐住阿爾的膝蓋，他的龜頭正在承受厚繭的凌遲。

　　葛林戴華德把他揉溼後又把小白內褲從中撕成粉碎，半勃的嫩莖和小穴一樣在滴水，阿不思紅著眼往後看去，得到的卻是對方一句「這樣才公平，阿不思。」。

　　阿爾看到他肚子上有一塊溼漬，是他和葛林戴華德接吻時留下的，混合兩個不同個體的體液。阿不思被勒令趴到阿爾身上，頭抵在兩團柔軟胸脯之間，他想也不想的咬上那塊布料。

　　長裙被掀起，骨節分明的手指先鑽入在他乾緊的小洞。阿不思抽了一口涼氣，葛林戴華德湊近他的耳邊，輕聲道，「在我把你操硬之前不許給我有任何動作，你們兩個都一樣。」

　　他抹了阿爾的滑液到阿不思屁股上，小穴乖乖吃了進去，方便丈夫的入侵。他一手把白皙的臀肉拉開來，露出殷紅的穴口。

　　阿不思在他每回戳刺時都要重重喘息，讓葛林戴華德直想延後他的拓張工程，看小嬌妻能硬撐到什麼地步。阿爾的性器壓在阿不思衣料裝飾下，同被他染溼的那一塊地方，它比阿不思的粗些長些，卻遠比阿不思的陰莖要聽話，未得到主人首肯前不會輕易射出。

　　阿不思每喘一次就得把阿爾的衣領咬下一些，他不是故意的，卻已經讓阿爾的乳頭乳暈隱隱若現。葛林戴華德幹了進去，大小可人兒們同時發出驚呼，阿不思把阿爾領口整個咬掉了，兩球乳房被他撞得前後晃蕩，阿不思更是整張臉被埋在其中。

　　大波大波淫水被噴濺在地，阿不思腿軟不已，是葛林戴華德托住他的恥骨硬把他撐起來；津液被抹在阿爾胸骨上，阿不思止不住的浪叫，他感受到葛林戴華德覆在他的背上把他圈得結結實實，陰莖很快在快感中全硬。

　　好暖，好脹，他被夾在兩具肉體中間動彈不得。阿爾的身體好軟，溫柔地包覆著他；男人的粗大來回貫穿著，將他的腸道餵得飽飽足足。

　　陰莖在涼氣中彈動，龜頭時不時滴出幾滴蜜露。他想讓阿爾碰碰他、用嘴吸他的肉棒。

　　「蓋爾……蓋勒特……！」

　　葛林戴華德吻著他的脖子，手伸進解開的衣扣搓弄他的酥乳，酸澀的乳頭高高翹起，像他空虛的陰莖一般充血腫硬。

　　「阿爾，摸摸他的陰莖，告訴我他全硬了嗎。」

　　阿爾把他的臉撐起，聽話地探至阿不思胯下。修長的手指圈住阿不思，刮除他浸滿柱身的前液；指甲輕搔青筋脈絡，又去戳弄挑逗他的精囊，甚至故意對其用力一掐。

　　阿不思大吼一聲，報復性地咬了回去。

　　作為懲處，葛林戴華德退了半步，在阿不思屁股上重重掌摑。痛與麻被瞬間集中在他那半邊臀肉上，火辣辣的疼如烈火燒灼他的屁股，留下一個鮮紅五指印。

　　葛林戴華德是公平的，他絕不會只打阿不思而放阿爾不守規矩。他抬起阿爾一條腿，卻是用同等力道打了阿爾五下。

　　「你年紀比他大，更應知道什麼該做什麼不該。」

　　阿爾哭叫得直點頭，阿不思卻覺得他下身溼滑得讓他快靠不住。他主動用臀瓣磨蹭丈夫，咬緊還在小穴裡的半根東西。

　　阿爾沒再說話，卻是努力把雙腿撐到最開。他用上了手，指尖在腿肉上留下壓痕。

　　葛林戴華德把阿不思往後拉，順勢將慾望滑出阿不思後庭。他撥扯阿爾的左邊會陰——被他剛掌出的新鮮印子就在不遠處——向阿不思展示阿爾被拉開的、流著淚的瑰麗色雌穴。

　　「你知道要怎麼做，親愛的。」他說，目光對著阿不思下半身。

　　阿不思了然。他當然知道，他接近他們就是為了想這麼做。

　　他解下裙子，任憑它坍落在地上。自己的小穴也激動地流水，阿不思抹了抹卻只流出更多，他貼在阿爾身上，將龜頭放進了軟唇內部。

　　雷電般的衝擊捲上莖柱和脊椎，阿不思不自覺又前進了一寸。

　　阿爾含著他，滑溜的肉瓣像要吸食他的花蜜，溼熱與柔軟覆在他的淺溝。鈴口背叛了他，由著阿爾的蠱惑吐露出晶珠般前液，若非用手抓住，他恐在第一時間就射出來了。阿不思緩緩鬆手，轉而搭在阿爾兩邊髖骨上，屁股朝後高高翹起，等待丈夫下一波入侵。

　　葛林戴華德插入他滴水的溼穴，阿不思受力也填滿了阿爾，高亢呻吟此起彼落，遠遠蓋過肉體碰撞聲。大手摸上他的胸腹，輾轉他還掐不出乳水來的嫩尖，葛林戴華德又轉而去掐阿爾的乳房，把軟肉又擰又壓擠出汁水。

　　他餵阿不思喝了下去，又掐出更多來抹在阿爾臉上。葛林戴華德嚐了一口，絲絲淡甜。

　　他沒有冷落阿爾的陰莖。手指一勾，憑空出現的黑寬絲綢包捲了莖柱，隨著呼吸一縮一放，像極他們倆的小溼穴。

　　葛林戴華德吻著阿不思，將小人兒的淚液全數吻去。小妻子快要射了，他讓他先忍住，又叫他去按摩阿爾的花核。

　　他也摸上阿不思的，小妻子瞬間被他激起顫慄。兩位美人在接吻，葛林戴華德把阿不思下半身整個支起，阿不思只能把重心全往阿爾身上放。

　　他們不知道是誰先射精，只知道他們都把被插入的那人射得滿滿當當。阿爾的精液噴濺在阿不思小腹甚至胸膛上，粉櫻色乳頭被掛上奶白小晶珠。

　　他讓阿爾含住了它——或者該說是葛林戴華德，阿不思壓根無力動彈——紐滑的軟舌在品嘗一顆最美味的糖果，酸甜陶醉。阿爾吃得愛不釋手，又吸又舔把那一大塊皮膚都舔溼了，還不分輕重地上牙咬。

　　乳頭在他齒尖就像彈牙的軟糖，那口感說多好又有多好，還能聽到阿不思可愛的哭著呀呀叫。葛林戴華德隔開了他卻沒阻止他環在阿不思腰上的手，洞裡各種體液不斷往外流，他大概知道葛林戴華德要幹什麼。

　　男屋主變出四根玉柱，不算太粗，甚至比葛林戴華德蓬勃的陰莖要細一點。柱體光滑沒一絲細痕，碧綠的色澤很是溫潤，他分別塞滿兩位愛人的兩個小洞，要他們夾緊別讓液體流出來了。

　　「也不准讓這東西掉出來，」他說，同時恢復著兩位愛人的衣裝，除了內褲，「哪怕只有一個人，那怕只露出來一寸，你們兩個日後都得受懲。」

　　葛林戴華德等他們休息夠了才把他們領回房間。

 

　　阿不思起的晚了，等他趕到餐廳時桌面上只剩下飯後甜點，而阿爾正在餵食他的寶寶。

　　——喔，「他們的」寶寶。是時候把自己算進其中一員了，阿不思想。

　　葛林戴華德放下晚報，讓廚房幫他把餐食重新加熱。他看著阿留斯，心道他在阿爾肚子裡時應該要更小一點，小小的——但總歸還是很大，把阿爾的下腹部都撐到鼓鼓脹脹。

　　他看過阿爾孕期的照片，還有葛林戴華德的記憶。那時還沒有他，他們兩人看起來非常幸福，阿爾沐浴在母愛光輝中，圓挺挺的腹中是他與葛林戴華德愛的小生命。

　　莫名的，阿不思胸口有些刺痛。

　　「怎麼了？」阿爾將他神智喚回，擔憂地望著他。阿不思搖了搖頭，眼睛太久沒眨有些乾澀，阿爾對他微笑，阿留斯的寶寶湯匙還被他拿在手上，「為什麼不坐下？還一直看著阿瑞，你也想餵餵看他嗎？」

　　阿爾把湯匙給他，阿不思不好推卻，從小碗挖了一勺南瓜泥放到阿留斯嘴邊，「為什麼是你親自在餵？」他看了看在旁候著的乳母，「我以為這是乳母的工作。」

　　「通常是，」阿爾說，「但我偶爾也會想自己餵一餵他，我怕他被別人餵久了就不親我了。」

　　葛林戴華德在座位上笑了。

　　「他從來就只在我逼著他時餵過阿瑞一次，唯一的一次。其他時候——在阿瑞斷奶前——他沒跟兒子搶口糧就不錯了。」阿爾刻意壓低聲音，但很明顯他就是說給葛林戴華德聽的。他抵在阿不思胸前，笑聲很是清脆，「但我想等我倆都生產完後，這應該也用不著我擔心了。」

　　「阿不思，回到餐桌上，下人要上菜了。」葛林戴華德叫喚他。阿不思坐進了阿留斯隔壁。

　　自從他們被放出來，葛林戴華德終於如願以償坐回了主位，不必再夾在他們兩人中間。阿不思的胃口很好——被餓過那麼一頓後基本上誰的胃口都可以很好——多喝了一碗湯，吃光了餐點，對著自己的芒果布丁狼吞虎嚥，同時眼睛還盯著丈夫的那份。

　　葛林戴華德把自己被挖了一口的甜點也遞過去，寵溺地叫阿不思吃慢一點。

　　阿不思有股錯覺。他看了看中年的丈夫，又看了看被餵飯的阿留斯和阿爾。

　　他吃空了那杯芒果布丁，接連吃起葛林戴華德給他的。

　　他覺得自己不像是那兩人的伴侶，此時此刻倒像是他們共有的長子。

　　阿不思咬都不咬直接嚥了下去。

 

　　 **還是沒長大的那種。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊——啊——啊————


	3. 下

　　葛林戴華德出門工作期間阿不思通常是被留在家裡，或是與其他家的貴族夫人、千金小姐舉辦茶宴，在彼此都聽不下去的勾心鬥角話題中度過一整個午後時光。

　　他沒其他事情好做，可說是非常無聊。想要騎馬，卻得惦記肚子裡剛成形的小東西，只能讓馬載著自己悠悠散步，且韁繩還得由馬伕掌握而不是自己；魔咒練習沒有練習對象；調製魔藥怕吸入有害氣體；連吃頓想吃的東西都得忌口。

　　葛林戴華德明明說過為他施加了最強力的保護咒，卻依然處處限制著他。

　　有時阿爾會在送給林戴華德出門後摸著肚子微笑，自顧自地講一些話。阿不思照著做了，卻只覺得詭異。

　　他沒有實感啊。阿不思藍瞳照映著灰厚的雲，用魔杖颳出一道強風。

　　想也知道雲層會不為所動。他垂下眼，轉身返回室內。

 

　　害喜、嗜睡、食慾下降……，那是他在阿爾身上看到、自己卻絲毫沒有的症狀。阿爾和葛林戴華德都說他很幸運，不需忍受初期帶來的不適，但要不是治療師三不五時來替他診脈調養，阿不思壓根不確定自己體內真有了另一個小生命。

　　肚子是平坦的，胸部也沒脹起，像個男孩子。

　　可偏偏他又不是個男孩。阿不思沒去對人說過，甚至他也不想承認這點：他羨慕那些胸脯柔軟的女孩子。

　　他很忌妒。從十三歲期待能和他人一樣發育，到滿十八歲徹底絕望。

　　連亞蕊安娜都比他發育得好。母親會親手教她穿脫胸衣，教她如何按摩、護理自己的乳房；阿不思則被要求像個男孩，被稱做兒子與兄長，卻也知道家族不可能讓他娶妻，更別說以長男名義繼承家業。

　　葛林戴華德提親對象本不是他，是阿不思自願「頂替」年幼的妹妹，讓自己如同女孩一樣被娶嫁。葛林戴華德接納了他，但他自小沒來過月事，也無人能知他究竟能否懷孕。

　　然後阿爾出現了，阿不思開始被無限的自卑感淹沒。世界開始被潑上黑墨，讓他放眼望去都是墨點。

　　他生葛林戴華德的氣，生他自己的氣，生阿爾的氣，甚至還生阿留斯的氣。

　　他那天直接哭著問葛林戴華德，是不是他是誰根本就不重要，是不是他能否生育根本就不重要。他和阿爾相像的可怕，是不是只要讓阿爾生孩子，再把私生子各個冠到他這個正妻名下就好？反正沒人看得出來差別，阿不思．鄧不利多的存在也無人會去在乎，只要這些孩子能名正言順地成為繼承人就好。

　　與阿爾的紛爭從那刻就開始了。阿不思感覺自己孤立無援，無人可以依靠，同時一直為自己無法懷孕找藉口，把錯推到阿爾身上。

　　但現在……

　　他摸了摸肚臍以下的腹部，同樣是丁點實感都沒有。

　　跑了好幾間房間他都沒有找到要找的人，連阿留斯的嬰兒房都來回跑了兩趟。阿不思與搖籃內的小男嬰對上眼，忽然有個異想天開的想法。

 

　　他最終在葛林戴華德的書房找到阿爾，阿不思原以為丈夫會限制自己進入書房，但事實證明他想多了。阿爾坐在葛林戴華德的書桌前，手拿羽毛筆不斷繕寫著什麼，一沓又一踏羊皮紙在手邊等候，急著把自己塞進空隙裡。火光把他照耀成暖黃色，紅髮更是艷麗，「你在寫什麼？」阿不思湊近。

　　阿爾猝不及防甩了幾滴墨到紙上，胸膛因驚嚇而大力起伏，他用魔咒把墨點抹去。「給其他貴族和議員們的交流信。」他說。他示意阿不思再拿把椅子坐到他旁邊，阿不思卻逕自爬到了他身上。

　　真的就像是小孩子。阿爾抱住阿不思的腰，讓阿不思坐得穩妥一些。

　　阿爾已經寫好了一疊，阿不思隨意拾起一封詳讀。阿爾華麗的圈圈字體優美卻不失輕重，在某些部分上恍若葛林戴華德的字跡，他想到阿爾自小沒上過學，不只魔法應該連習字都是丈夫手把手教出來的。

　　能謄寫這樣一封優秀的書信，誰會相信寫信之人居然未曾上過學呢。阿不思側過身體，「蓋勒特讓你寫這個？」

　　阿爾嘴角抽動了下，然後漾出一抹微笑，「嗯，我偶爾會幫他處理些工作或政治上的事情，不過當然我之後會慢慢將事務交接到你的手上。不論是學識或是身分，你都是比較適合的那一方。」

　　「我不是——那個意思……」他並不想讓阿爾誤會，更不想剝奪阿爾在家的工作。阿爾把他抱入懷裡，讓阿不思靠在那對酥胸上。

　　「我知道。」阿爾說。他用手梳理阿不思的頭髮，阿不思有點癢癢的但很舒服，「但你也說過了，你才是正妻。身為情婦的我的確沒資格管這類事務，且大人和我都不希望你的才能被埋沒掉，指不定你哪天能被尼樂．勒梅認可，讓他願意與我們家合作，共建更偉大的利益。」

　　 **更偉大的利益。** 他抬頭對上阿爾，輕輕吻了上去。

　　他對阿爾好可不是為了創造利益，可以的話他希望至少在家阿爾能與他平起平坐。當初那番話肯定傷到了阿爾，現在甚至傷到了阿不思自己。覆水難收，就是後悔了也無濟於事，「我不會讓你『失業』的，蓋勒特手上的事情肯定多到做不完，你還是得做到他交辦的其他事項。」

　　阿爾被他的話逗笑了，眼睛裡一閃一閃地看得阿不思臉紅。

　　雙管齊下下他們很快地把信寫完，阿爾還用筆在阿不思身上塗鴉，畫越多就把阿不思脫得越多。他把阿不思的肩頭拉出衣領，露出小人兒光霞的背，阿不思看不清右邊肩上被畫了什麼，卻見阿爾一張口咬住了他。

　　「阿爾？！」

　　「我忘了說這墨水是可食用的，」阿爾對他笑笑，手隔衣料在他胸前遊蕩，「我跟大人在書房可不只是辦公啊。」

　　羽毛筆的殘墨被清理乾淨，他摸出位置，用筆尖戳刺阿不思的乳頭。阿不思的衣服太過厚實，頗有一層隔靴搔癢感，阿爾摸了進去，一邊把他的側臉吻了個遍。

　　指間夾住乳頭向外紐扯，阿不思發出了細碎的浪叫。那簡直可愛極了，阿爾吻得更加深入，心裡一急扒光了阿不思整副上身，把小人兒翻轉過來。

　　他目光落在阿不思另一邊的乳頭，用指腹輕點了一下，「你這裡是怎麼了，都還沒被碰到就腫成這樣？」

　　阿不思顯得很委屈，他就著阿爾的手繼續按摩那粒紅櫻，「我到書房找你之前先去了阿留斯的房間，不知怎麼的就忽然想體驗一次被寶寶吸乳的感覺……」

　　「所以你讓阿留斯——」阿爾控制不住地放聲大笑，他摀著嘴巴上氣不接下氣，阿不思紅著眼解開他的衣帶，「在孩子最近在長牙了，任何放進嘴裡的東西都只想上牙去咬，你應該被他折磨得不輕吧？」

　　阿不思默不作聲，紅紅的大眼睛由下瞪著他。阿爾知道阿不思心裡一定是在埋怨他，小人兒總是這麼一目瞭然，讓人忍不住想去一再調戲。

　　他享受著阿不思為他脫衣。小手在他胸前留戀許久，對他又捧又捏，一點點解放他飽脹的乳房。

　　阿不思和葛林戴華德都喜歡這麼玩他，揉捏、擠出奶水，讓他覺得自己以後是不是就不應該退奶了。他把阿不思抱起，吃進那粒被兒子咬腫的小果。

　　小人兒還要好幾個月才能泌出奶水，但這不足以阻擋他想像那股鮮甜。阿不思的乳房很快就會脫離平坦，他忍不住設想這小美人大著肚子乳搖的模樣。

　　葛林戴華德會如何玩弄屆時的他們呢？他光是想就不由得興奮。

　　阿不思把他渾身扒光了，又像表演一般在他腿上退去了長裙和鞋襪，纖細的身板親密貼合於他。地上滿是他們的衣物，阿不思傾身與他索吻，和他一起擼硬兩根陰莖。

　　他依序進入了阿不思兩處穴肉，緊緻肉壁把他咬得密密合合，讓他在兩座深穴中都留下記號。阿爾把阿不思抱上書桌，敞開阿不思的腿為他口交，小人兒最終釋放在他嘴巴裡，徒留他一身與一桌子淫液。

　　夜晚他們又做了一次，葛林戴華德讓小妻子躺在阿爾身上，與他一同操進阿不思騷熱的小穴。葛林戴華德也進入了他，一天沒被撫愛過的雌穴充滿熱情，殷切乞求主人留下精華。

　　阿不思在雙重夾擊下累壞了，洗完澡後便早早睡去。阿爾留在他們的臥房，和情夫一左一右把阿不思抱在中間，在床上與葛林戴華德接吻。

 

　　早晨，阿不思被丈夫與阿爾的嘻笑吵醒，在睡眼惺忪下抹了把臉。他坐了起來，總算是肯睜開眼睛看一看世界。

　　阿爾已經穿戴整齊，在鏡前替葛林戴華德更衣，葛林戴華德對鏡中的他笑著道，「你要是睡得再晚一點，我就得重新考慮帶你出席活動的必要了。」

　　「我要去。」阿不思鼓起腮幫子。他身上盡是那兩人弄出的紅印子，但卻沒有想像中痠痛，可見是熟睡時被他們用精油按摩過了。梳洗完回來，葛林戴華德人已經不在房間，阿爾把他要穿的套裝交給他後也準備離開。

　　「你不幫我穿嗎？」他叫停了他。縱使不是阿爾也會有貼身女僕會為他穿衣，但阿不思也不希望阿爾就此離開。他坐上床尾，嘴裡不經意就吐了一句，「你也是我的情婦。」

　　他們同時瞪大眼睛，宛如要比賽誰先把眼珠子瞪出來似的。阿不思咬住了舌尖，在阿爾湊近瞬間憋了一大口氣，眼神胡亂繞了房間一圈後最終還是回歸到阿爾身上。

　　他看著看著就移不開視線了。阿爾的眼睛不只漂亮，時而還會訴說各種情緒，他試圖解讀其中的千言萬語，阿爾同時也在緩慢逼近。

　　那口氣憋疼了阿不思的肺，讓他雙頰泛起不健康的潮紅。阿爾近在眼前，眨個眼睛眼睫毛都像可以搧到對方，「你覺得我是嗎，阿不思？」

　　他答不上來。

　　盯著阿爾的眼睛，他答不出來。阿不思呼出那口快要憋壞了他的熱氣，傾身吻了阿爾。

 

　　阿不思被扶上馬車，很快被葛林戴華德摟住了腰；阿爾在車門邊與他們道別，馬車夫幫他們關上了門。

　　他又一次見到那個動作。阿爾把手放到肚子上，輕輕說道，「爹地們要走了。」

　　風吹起了窗簾，吹起阿爾的紅髮，吹走他聆聽世間萬物的能力。馬車應聲行駛，阿不思鑽出窗子往回看，阿爾還在那兒望著他、對他微笑。

　　他的眼睛酸澀，車子脫離地表後，眼眶也多了一層濕潤。

　　他坐回車廂裡，被寬厚的高溫覆住了手。抬頭一看，丈夫卻是那麼了然。

　　阿不思扯著裙料，對他欲言又止。

　　「還要多久？」他最終說。

　　「快了，」葛林戴華德握得他的手更是堅定，「就快了。」

　　眼淚仍是忍不住潰堤，阿不思摀住眼睛，大滴淚水積蓄在了指縫，「我不要我們的孩子是私生子，任何一個都一樣！我也不要阿爾永遠只是個不為人知的情婦，他遠遠不只是一個『情婦』……！」

　　葛林戴華德抱緊了他。

　　他們在車上等阿不思哭累了，以至錯過了活動的整個開場。

　　而阿不思已經急著想早退了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思的第一胎是個女娃，第二胎就是小蓋了（差不多20、21的時候生）。
> 
> 阿爾幫阿不思生的是男孩，第三懷是龍鳳胎。
> 
> 小蓋十四歲的時候蓋家發生了一項劇變（好的劇變），但在此之前他先爆出了自己有三個私生子兄姊、還有另一個媽媽的事實，事後阿爾的存在也終於被主動接露，老蓋小鄧都豁出來挺阿爾的。


End file.
